Open Doors (and hovering parents)
by ThePeetaBread
Summary: Ken DiLaurentis bursting into Ali's bedroom to ask what they wanted for dinner and catching his half naked daughter atop of a bright red Emily Fields was not exactly on their list of top ten ways to tell their parents about their newfound relationship. Emison.


The way they had intended to tell their parents about their newfound relationship definitely had not been the way it had happened.

Because Ken DiLaurentis bursting into Ali's bedroom to ask what they wanted for dinner and catching his half naked daughter atop of a bright red Emily Fields was not exactly on their top ten of ways to tell their parents about their newfound relationship.

But it had happened nonetheless.

And together, their parents lay down the law; no more closed doors, no sleepovers unless one of the other girls slept over as well and _absolutely_ no 'hanky panky' as Pam had so eloquently put it.

Ali had snorted into her hand and Emily had flamed bright red but the principle still stood; their sex life had officially come to a stand still.

And they both hated it.

It's been over a week since the open door policy had taken effect and although Emily seems to be getting a lot more homework done (most probably because Ali isn't distracting her with lips and her wandering hands) she finds her frustration peaking – Ali's wearing the _shortest_ skirt and she keeps looking at Emily like she wants to devour her and Emily doesn't know how much longer she can take of this _stupid_ open door policy.

Ali rolls off of the bed and Emily tries her hardest to ignore her, staring holes in her history homework. There's a shadow over her textbook and then Ali's pressed against her, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist and nestling her cheek into Emily's neck and Emily feels all resolve slipping away.

"Whatcha doing?" Ali asks, teeth scraping against her neck and Emily shudders, head falling back onto Ali's shoulder.

"History" Emily manages to say, eyes shutting tightly as Ali's hands ghost along her stomach.

"I want you," Ali whispers softly, and desire stirs within Emily, flaring throughout her body, "_Now_"

As Ali's fingers reach the button of her jeans Emily moans half-heartedly in protest, and grasps Ali's hands with her own.

"The door is wide open," Emily reminds Ali gently, pushing her hands back, "And we're not allowed to shut it"

"Then we keep it open," Ali breathes, slipping a hand into her shorts. Emily's eyes flutter momentarily, before she realises what Ali is saying, "No," She says with a jolt, "What if your dad walks past?"

"He's downstairs" Ali murmurs, nuzzling her cheek, "We'll do it on the floor – if he walks past we'll just duck down under the bed"

"Romantic" Emily comments snidely and Ali rolls her eyes.

"Well, have you got any better ideas?"

Emily chews at her lip – both of their parents had been annoyingly present ever since Ali's dad had caught them; and she suspects it's on purpose. Sex in the car _did not_ work (the last time they had tried Ali had elbowed her in the face) and they didn't exactly have an endless amount of money to spend on hotels every time they wanted to have sex.

"No" Emily says with a resigned sigh and Ali grins slyly, looping their fingers together. Emily eyes her carefully.

"Fine," She agrees hesitantly, "But you have to be _super_ quiet"

Ali makes a non-committal noise and leans forward, capturing her lips hungrily, hands reaching around to spin Emily in her seat and grip at her hips. Emily loops her fingers through Ali's hair; as unsure as she is about this, she wants Ali so badly, hasn't been able to touch her properly in over a week and she doesn't think she can go much longer without properly being with her. She gives into Ali's kiss, hands cupping Ali's cheeks and pressing her tongue to Ali's lips, arousal building.

Ali breaks the kiss to tug her backwards, behind the bed and shoots a quick look at the door before tugging Emily down to the floor, and pulling her on top of her.

Emily frowns, hands either side of Ali's head, "This is ridiculous" She says exasperatedly, "We're going to get caught like this"

Ali pushes up and kisses Emily again, hands snaking around to cup her ass, "We're not," She says insistently, "Come here"

Ali pulls Emily on top of her, hands slipping to rip open the button of Emily's jeans and Emily arches, allowing Ali to pull them off her. She returns the favour momentarily, tossing both of their underwear to the side and slipping back up to kiss Ali, groaning at the feel of Ali's bare legs against her own.

Emily feels Ali's fingers brush her clit and bites down on her lip to stop herself from moaning. Ali's fingers slip slightly because Emily is _so wet; _it's been _so long_ and it doesn't take long at all before Ali's reaching up to kiss her again, and slipping two fingers inside of her.

Emily's gaze flickers towards the open door as she steadies herself, and Ali's other hand reaches up to stroke her cheek, "We're fine" Ali says reassuringly, "Just relax"

Emily takes a deep breath, ripping her gaze from the door to Ali, linking the hand that isn't resting on the side of Ali's bed with her fingers. Slowly, she rocks her hips, and the movement jolts deep within her, and she clamps her jaw shut to contain her gasp.

Ali pushes up to kiss her and she sighs into Ali's mouth, trying to forget the very present danger of Ali's dad and concentrating on how good Ali feels in her and under her, unsure of when they'll be able to do this again.

Ali's hips thrust up as she rocks down and they built a steady rhythm for a few minutes until Ali strokes her clit gently and she comes apart, orgasm hitting her so suddenly she has to quiet her whimpers with the back of her hand. She stills, breathing heavily, Ali's hips still thrusting lazily into her and leans down to press her lips against Ali's.

She pulls back, steadying herself with a hand on the side of Ali's bed and smiles down at her. Ali strokes her free hand along the length of Emily's bare thigh, her expression almost predatory.

"Emily?"

Emily almost feels her heart stop, her entire body freezing. Her head whips around and Ali's dad is standing _right there_in the doorway, as she is _riding his daughter's fingers _and she sets into panic mode, stomach twisting in horror.

"Have you seen Ali?" He asks quite innocently and Emily can barely breathe, because two steps closer and he'll _see them_, and Emily would honestly rather die than be caught doing _this_ by her girlfriends father.

"I think she went to the bathroom" She manages to choke out and Ken nods briefly, before looking her over enquiringly, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Mortified, Emily feels her face burning; Ali is beneath her, stifling her laughter into her arm, three fingers still very much inside of her, and Emily barely dares to breathe, because there's no telling what would happen to them if Ken knew what they were doing.

"Ali and I were going to start a school project," She says, voice usually high, "And there isn't enough room on Ali's desk"

Ken's eyes flicker to Ali's desk and sure enough, it's covered in a mess of make up and magazines and random items of clothing. He shakes his head, "That girl is so messy sometimes," He says and Ali makes a face, "Why don't you girls come downstairs and work, there's more room in the kitchen"

"Yeah, maybe" Emily says, voice shaky, and she's almost entirely sure she's about to pass out.

Ken smiles at her, "Tell Ali to come and find me when she gets back" Emily nods furiously, and he leaves, footsteps loud as he heads back downstairs.

Eyes wide with humiliation, she looks down at Ali, whose body is wracked with silent laughter. She narrows her eyes and whacks Ali's shoulder with no mercy.

"Ow," Ali says, eyes still alight with amusement, "Come on, that was your fault – you didn't duck fast enough!"

Emily clambers off of her, face burning and grabs her jeans, pulling them up her legs quickly.

"I am never doing anything you say again," Emily says heatedly and Ali makes an effort to sit up, reaching out to her. Emily swats her hand away.

"Oh come on," Ali groans, "Where are you going?"

Emily stands, brushing her jeans off indignantly.

"I'm going home - I don't think I can ever look your dad in the eye again"

"Wait—" Ali says with a sudden urgency, "You mean you're not going to get me off?"

Emily _glares_ and Ali opens her arms laughing, pulling Emily into her, "_Relax_. We didn't get caught" She presses her lips to Emily's cheek and Emily leans into her slightly, caught between anger and relief.

"Never again" She swears and Ali laughs again, pulling her into a tight hug, "Okay baby," She says amusedly into Emily's neck, "Never again"

Emily feels the humiliation slowly lessen in Ali's arms and presses her forehead to Ali's shoulder.

"So…" Ali says after a moment of silence, still highly amused, "How about we try behind the door?"

Emily whacks her again and marches all the way home.


End file.
